Divine Domains
AIR DOMAIN Granted Powers: Turn or destroy earth creatures as a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster air creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. Use these abilities a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This granted power is a supernatural ability. Air Domain Spells #'Obscuring Mist:' Fog surrounds you. #'Wind Wall:' Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. #'Gaseous Form:' Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. #'Air Walk: '''Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). #'Control Winds:' Change wind direction and speed. #'Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. #'Control Weather: '''Changes weather in local area. #'Whirlwind: 'Cyclone deals damage and can pick up creatures. #'Elemental Swarm†: Summons multiple elementals. † Cast as an air spell only. ANIMAL DOMAIN Granted Powers: You can use speak with animals ''once per day as a spell-like ability. '''Animal Domain Spells' #'Calm Animals:' Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. #'Hold Animal: '''Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. #'Dominate Animal:' Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. #'Summon Nature’s Ally IV#:' Calls creature to fight. #'Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. #'Antilife Shell: '''10-ft. field hedges out living creatures. #'Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. #'Summon Nature’s Ally VIII†:' Calls creature to fight. #'Shapechange F:' Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. † Can only summon animals. CHAOS DOMAIN Granted Power: You cast chaos spells at +1 caster level. Chaos Domain Spells #'Protection from Law:' +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. #'Shatter:' Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. #'Magic Circle against Law:' As protection ''spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. #'Chaos Hammer:' Damages and staggers lawful creatures. #'Dispel Law: +4 bonus against attacks by lawful creatures. #'''Animate Objects: Objects attack your foes. #'Word of Chaos:' Kills, confuses, ''stuns, or deafens nonchaotic subjects. #'Cloak of Chaos F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, SR 25 against lawful spells. #'''Summon Monster IX†: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. † Cast as a chaos spell only. DEATH DOMAIN Granted Power: You may use a death touch once per day. Your death touch is a supernatural ability that produces a death effect. You must succeed on a melee touch attack against a living creature (using the rules for touch spells). When you touch, roll 1d6 per cleric level you possess. If the total at least equals the creature’s current hit points, it dies (no save). Death Domain Spells #'Cause Fear: '''One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. #'Death Knell:' Kill dying creature and gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 to Str, and +1 caster level. #'Animate Dead M:' Creates undead skeletons and zombies. #'Death Ward: Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects. #'Slay Living: '''Touch attack kills subject. #'Create Undead M: 'Create ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. #'Destruction F: Kills subject and destroys remains. #'Create Greater Undead M:' Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, r devourers. #'Wail of the Banshee: '''Kills one creature/level. DESTRUCTION DOMAIN '''Granted Power:' You gain the smite power, the supernatural ability to make a single melee attack with a +4 bonus on attack rolls and a bonus on damage rolls equal to your cleric level (if you hit). You must declare the smite before making the attack. This ability is usable once per day. Destruction Domain Spells #'Inflict Light Wounds:' Touch attack, 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). #'Shatter: '''Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. #'Contagion:' Infects subject with chosen disease. #'Inflict Critical Wounds:' Touch attack, 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). #'Inflict Light Wounds, Mass:' Deals 1d8 damage +1/level to any creatures. #'Harm:' Deals 10 points/level damage to target. #'Disintegrate: Makes one creature or object vanish. #'''Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. #'Implosion:' Kills one creature/round. EARTH DOMAIN Granted Power: Turn or destroy air creatures as a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster earth creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. Use these abilities a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This granted power is a supernatural ability. Earth Domain Spells #'Magic Stone:' Three stones become +1 projectiles, 1d6 +1 damage. #'Soften Earth and Stone: '''Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. #'Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. #'''Spike Stones: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be lowed. #'Wall of Stone: '''Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. #'Stoneskin M:' Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. #'Earthquake:' Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. #'Iron Body:' Your body becomes living iron. #'Elemental Swarm†: Summons multiple elementals. † Cast as an earth spell only. EVIL DOMAIN '''Granted Power: You cast evil spells at +1 caster level. Evil Domain Spells #'Protection from Good: '+2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. #'Desecrate M:' Fills area with negative energy, making undead stronger. #'Magic Circle against Good: '''As ''protection ''spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. #'Unholy Blight:' Damages and sickens good creatures. #'Dispel Good:' +4 bonus against attacks by good creatures. #'Create Undead M: Create ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. #'Blasphemy: '''Kills, paralyzes, weakens, or dazes nonevil subjects. #'Unholy Aura F: '+4 to AC, +4 resistance, SR 25 against good spells. #'Summon Monster IX†: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. † Cast as an evil spell only. FIRE DOMAIN Granted Power: Turn or destroy water creatures as a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster fire creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. Use these abilities a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This granted power is a supernatural ability. Fire Domain Spells #'Burning Hands:' 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). #'Produce Flame: '''1d6 damage +1/ level, touch or thrown. #'Resist Energy†:' Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. #'Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. #'Fire Shield: '''Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. #'Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. #'Fire Storm: '''Deals 1d6/level fire damage. #'Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. #'''Elemental Swarm††: '''Summons multiple elementals. †Resist cold or fire only. ††Cast as a fire spell only. GOOD DOMAIN '''Granted Power: You cast good spells at +1 caster level. Good Domain Spells #'Protection from Evil: '+2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. #'Aid:' +1 on attack rolls, +1 on saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). #'Magic Circle against Evil: '''As ''protection ''spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. #'Holy Smite: Damages and blinds evil creatures. #'Dispel Evil: '+4 bonus against attacks by evil creatures. #'Blade Barrier: '''Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. #'Holy Word F: Kills, paralyzes, slows, or deafens nongood subjects. #'Holy Aura:' +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against evil spells. #'Summon Monster IX†:' Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. † Cast as a good spell only. HEALING DOMAIN Granted Power: You cast healing spells at +1 caster level. Healing Domain Spells #'Cure Light Wounds: '''Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). #'Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). #'Cure Serious Wounds: '''Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). #'Cure Critical Wounds: 'Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). #'Cure Light Wounds, Mass: 'Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +25) for many creatures. #'Heal: 'Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. #'Regenerate: 'Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). #'Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: 'Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +40) for many creatures. #'Heal, Mass: As heal, but with several subjects. KNOWLEDGE DOMAIN Granted Power: Add all Knowledge skills to your list of cleric class skills. You cast divination spells at +1 caster level. Knowledge Domain Spells #'Detect Secret Doors:' Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. #'Detect Thoughts: '''Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. #'Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. #'Divination M: '''Provides useful advice for specific proposed actions. #'True Seeing M: 'Lets you see all things as they really are. #'Find the Path: 'Shows most direct way to a location. #'Legend Lore M F: 'Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. #'Discern Location: 'Reveals exact location of creature or object. #'Foresight: '''“Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. LAW DOMAIN '''Granted Power: You cast law spells at +1 caster level. Law Domain Spells #'Protection from Chaos: '+2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. #'Calm Emotions:' Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. #'Magic Circle against Chaos:' As protection ''spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. #'Order’s Wrath: Damages and dazes chaotic creatures. #'Dispel Chaos: '+4 bonus against attacks by chaotic creatures. #'Hold Monster: '''As ''hold person, but any creature. #'''Dictum: Kills, paralyzes, slows, or deafens nonlawful subjects. #'Shield of Law F: '+4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against chaotic spells. #'Summon Monster IX†: '''Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. † Cast as a law spell only. LUCK DOMAIN '''Granted Power:' You gain the power of good fortune, which is usable once per day. This extraordinary ability allows you to reroll one roll that you have just made before the DM declares whether the roll results in success or failure. You must take the result of the reroll, even if it’s worse than the original roll. Luck Domain Spells #'1 Entropic Shield: '''Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. #'2 Aid: +1 on attack rolls, +1 against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). #'3 Protection from Energy: '''Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. #'4 Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. #'5 Break Enchantment: '''Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. #'6 Mislead:' Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. #'7 Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. #'8 Moment of Prescience: '''You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. #'9 Miracle X: '''Requests a deity’s intercession. MAGIC DOMAIN '''Granted Power: Use scrolls, wands, and other devices with spell completion or spell trigger activation as a wizard of one-half your cleric level (at least 1st level). For the purpose of using a scroll or other magic device, if you are also a wizard, actual wizard levels and these effective wizard levels stack. Magic Domain Spells #'1 Magic Aura: '''Alters object’s magic aura. #'2 Identify: Determines properties of magic item. #'3 Dispel Magic: '''Cancels magical spells and effects. #'4 Imbue with Spell Ability: 'Transfer spells to subject. #'5 Spell Resistance: Subject gains SR 12 + level. #'6 Antimagic Field: '''Negates magic within 10 ft. #'7 Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. #'8 Protection from Spells M F: '''Confers +8 resistance bonus. #'9 Mage’s Disjunction: '''Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. PLANT DOMAIN '''Granted Powers: Rebuke or command plant creatures as an evil cleric rebukes or commands undead. Use this ability a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This granted power is a supernatural ability. Plant Domain Spells #'1 Entangle: '''Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius. #'2 Barkskin:' Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. #'3 Plant Growth: Grows vegetation, improves crops. #'''4 Command Plants: Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures. #'5 Wall of Thorns: '''Thorns damage anyone who tries to pass. #'6 Repel Wood:' Pushes away wooden objects. #'7 Animate Plants: One or more trees animate and fight for you. #'8 Control Plants: '''Control actions of one or more plant creatures. #'9 Shambler: '''Summons 1d4+2 shambling mounds to fight for you. PROTECTION DOMAIN '''Granted Power: You can generate a protective ward ''as a supernatural ability. Grant someone you touch a resistance bonus equal to your cleric level on his or her next saving throw. Activating this power is a standard action. The ''protective ward ''is an abjuration effect with a duration of 1 hour that is usable once per day. '''Protection Domain Spells' #'1 Sanctuary:' Opponents can’t attack you, and you can’t attack. #'2 Shield Other F: '''You take half of subject’s damage. #'3 Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. #'''4 Spell Immunity: Subject is immune to one spell per four levels. #'5 Spell Resistance: '''Subject gains SR 12 + level. #'6 Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. #'7 Repulsion: '''Creatures can’t approach you. #'8 Mind Blank: Subject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. #'9 Prismatic Sphere: '''As ''prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. STRENGTH DOMAIN Granted Power: You can perform a feat of strength as a supernatural ability. You gain an enhancement bonus to Strength equal to your cleric level. Activating the power is a free action, the power lasts 1 round, and it is usable once per day. Strength Domain Spells #'1 Enlarge Person:' Humanoid creature doubles in size. #'2 Bull’s Strength: '''Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. #'3 Magic Vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. #'''4 Spell Immunity: Subject is immune to one spell per four levels. #'5 Righteous Might: '''Your size increases, and you gain combat bonuses. #'6 Stoneskin M: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. #'7 Grasping Hand: '''Large hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. #'8 Clenched Fist: 'Large hand provides cover, pushes, or attacks your foes. #'9 Crushing Hand: '''Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. SUN DOMAIN '''Granted Power: Once per day, you can perform a greater turning against undead in place of a regular turning. The greater turning is like a normal turning except that the undead creatures that would be turned are destroyed instead. Sun Domain Spells #'1 Endure Elements: '''Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. #'2 Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those who touch it. #'3 Searing Light: '''Ray deals 1d8/two levels, more against undead. #'4 Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. #'5 Flame Strike: '''Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). #'6 Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. #'''7 Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage. #'8 Sunburst: '''Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. #'9 Prismatic Sphere: As prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. TRAVEL DOMAIN '''Granted Powers: For a total time per day of 1 round per cleric level you possess, you can act normally regardless of magical effects that impede movement as if you were affected by the spell freedom of movement. This effect occurs automatically as soon as it applies, lasts until it runs out or is no longer needed, and can operate multiple times per day (up to the total daily limit of rounds). This granted power is a supernatural ability. Travel Domain Spells #'1 Longstrider: '''Increases your speed. #'2 Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). #'3 Fly: '''Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. #'4 Dimension Door: 'Teleports you short distance. #'5 Teleport: 'Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. #'6 Find the Path: 'Shows most direct way to a location. #'7 Teleport, Greater: As teleport, ''but no range limit and no off-target arrival. #'8 Phase Door: Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone. #'''9 Astral Projection M: '''Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. TRICKERY DOMAIN '''Granted Power: Add Bluff, Disguise, and Hide to your list of cleric class skills. Trickery Domain Spells #'1 Disguise Self: '''Disguise own appearance. #'2 Invisibility: Subject invisible 1 min./level or until it attacks. #'3 Nondetection M: '''Hides subject from divination, scrying. #'4 Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. #'5 False Vision M:' Fools scrying with an illusion. #'6 Mislead: '''Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. #'7 Screen: Illusion hides area from vision, scrying. #'''8 Polymorph Any Object: Changes any subject into anything else. #'9 Time Stop: '''You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. WAR DOMAIN '''Granted Power:' Free Martial Weapon Proficiency with deity’s favored weapon (if necessary) and Weapon Focus with the deity’s favored weapon. War Domain Spells #'1 Magic Weapon:' Weapon gains +1 bonus. #'2 Spiritual Weapon: '''Magical weapon attacks on its own. #'3 Magic Vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. #'''4 Divine Power: You gain attack bonus, +6 to Str, and 1 hp/level. #'5 Flame Strike:' Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). #'6 Blade Barrier:' Wall of blades deals 1d6/level damage. #'7 Power Word Blind: '''Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. #'8 Power Word Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. #'''9 Power Word Kill: '''Kills creature with 100 hp or less. WATER DOMAIN '''Granted Power: Turn or destroy fire creatures as a good cleric turns undead. Rebuke, command, or bolster water creatures as an evil cleric rebukes undead. Use these abilities a total number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This granted power is a supernatural ability. Water Domain Spells #'1 Obscuring Mist:' Fog surrounds you. #'2 Fog Cloud: '''Fog obscures vision. #'3 Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. #'4 Control Water: '''Raises or lowers bodies of water. #'5 Ice Storm: 'Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. #'6 Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. #'7 Acid Fog: '''Fog deals acid damage. #'8 Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. #'''9 Elemental Swarm†: Summons multiple elementals. † Cast as a water spell only. ARTIFICE DOMAIN Granted Power: Gain +4 bonus on Craft checks. The character casts conjuration (creation) spells at +1 caster level. (Those with access to both the Artifice and Creation domains cast conjuration creation spells at +3 caster level.) Artifice Domain Spells #'1 Animate rope' #'2 Wood shape' #'3 Stone shape' #'4 Minor creation' #'5 Fabricate' #'6 Major creation' #'7 Hardening' #'8 True creation' #'9 Prismatic sphere' CHARM DOMAIN Granted Power: The character can boost his or her Charisma by 4 points once per day. Activating this power is a free action. The Charisma increase lasts 1 minute. Charm Domain Spells #'1 Charm person' #'2 Calm emotions' #'3 Suggestion' #'4 Emotion' #'5 Charm monster' #'6 Geas/quest' #'7 Insanity' #'8 Demand' #'9 Dominate monster' COMMUNITY DOMAIN Granted Power: Use calm emotions ''as a spell-like ability once per day. Gain a +2 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks. '''Community Domain Spells' #'1 Bless' #'2 Shield other' #'3 Prayer' #'4 Status' #'5 Telepathic bond' #'6 Heroes’ feast' #'7 Refuge' #'8 Mass heal' #'9 Miracle' CREATION DOMAIN Granted Power: Cast conjuration (creation) spells at +2 caster level. (Those with access to both the Artifice and Creation domains cast conjuration (creation) spells at +3 caster level.) Creation Domain Spells #'1 Create water' #'2 Minor image' #'3 Create food and water' #'4 Minor creation' #'5 Major creation' #'6 Heroes’ feast' #'7 Permanent image' #'8 True creation' #'9 Genesis' DARKNESS DOMAIN Granted Power: Free Blind-Fight feat. Darkness Domain Spells #'1 Obscuring mist' #'2 Blindness' #'3 Blacklight' #'4 Armor of darkness' #'5 Summon monster V (only summons 1d3 shadows)' #'6 Prying eyes' #'7 Nightmare' #'8 Power word, blind' #'9 Power word, kill' GLORY DOMAIN Granted Power: Turn undead with a +2 bonus on the turning check and +1d6 to the turning damage roll. Glory Domain Spells #'1 Disrupt undead' #'2 Bless weapon' #'3 Searing light' #'4 Holy smite' #'5 Holy sword' #'6 Bolt of glory' #'7 Sunbeam' #'8 Crown of glory' #'9 Gate' LIBERATION DOMAIN Granted Power: The character gains a +2 morale bonus on all saving throws against enchantment spells or effects. Liberation Domain Spells #'1 Remove fear' #'2 Remove paralysis' #'3 Remove curse' #'4 Freedom of movement' #'5 Break enchantment' #'6 Greater dispelling' #'7 Refuge' #'8 Mind blank' #'9 Unbinding' MADNESS DOMAIN Granted Power: The character gains an Insanity score equal to half his or her class level. For spellcasting (determining bonus spells and DCs), the character uses his or her Wisdom score plus his or her Insanity score in place of Wisdom alone. For all other purposes, such as skills and saves, use Wisdom minus Insanity in place of Wisdom. Once per day, the character can see and act with the clarity of true madness. Use the character’s Insanity score as a positive rather than a negative modifier on a single roll involving Wisdom. Choose to use this power before the roll is made. Madness Domain Spells #'1 Random action' #'2 Touch of madness' #'3 Rage' #'4 Confusion' #'5 Bolts of bedevilment' #'6 Phantasmal killer' #'7 Insanity' #'8 Maddening scream' #'9 Weird' NOBILITY DOMAIN Granted Power: The character has the spell-like ability to inspire allies, giving them a +2 morale bonus on saving throws, attack rolls, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. Allies must be able to hear the character speak for 1 round. Using this ability is a standard action. It lasts a number of rounds equal to the character’s Charisma bonus and can be used once per day. Nobility Domain Spells #'1 Divine favor' #'2 Enthrall' #'3 Magic vestment' #'4 Discern lies' #'5 Greater command' #'6 Geas/quest' #'7 Repulsion' #'8 Demand' #'9 Storm of vengeance' REPOSE DOMAIN The Repose domain is similar to the Death domain,'' but is granted by good-aligned deities whose clerics are barred from casting evil spells. '''Granted Power:' The character may use a death touch ''once per day. The ''death touch ''is a spell-like ability that is a death effect. The character must succeed at a melee touch attack against a living creature (using the rules for touch spells). When the character touches, roll 1d6 per his or her cleric level. If the total at least equals the creature’s current hit points, it dies. '''Repose Domain Spells' #'1 Deathwatch' #'2 Gentle repose' #'3 Speak with dead' #'4 Death ward' #'5 Slay living' #'6 Undeath to death' #'7 Destruction' #'8 Surelife' #'9 Wail of the banshee' RUNE DOMAIN Granted Power: Free Scribe Scroll feat. Rune Domain Spells #'1 ''Erase' #'2 Secret page' #'3 Glyph of warding' #'4 Explosive runes' #'5 Lesser planar binding' #'6 Greater glyph of warding' #'7 Instant summons' #'8 Symbol' #'9 Teleportation circle' SCALYKIND DOMAIN '''Granted Power:' Rebuke or command animals (reptilian creatures and snakes only) as an evil cleric rebukes or commands undead. Use this ability a total number of times per day equal to 3 + Charisma modifier. Scalykind Domain Spells #'1 Magic fang' #'2 Animal trance†' #'3 Greater magic fang' #'4 Poison' #'5 Animal growth†' #'6 Eyebite' #'7 Creeping doom (composed of tiny snakes)' #'8 Animal shapes†' #'9 Shapechange' †'Affects ophidian or reptilian creatures only.' WEATHER DOMAIN Granted Power: Survival is a class skill. Weather Domain Spells #'1 Obscuring mist' #'2 Fog cloud' #'3 Call lightning' #'4 Sleet storm' #'5 Ice storm' #'6 Control winds' #'7 Control weather' #'8 Whirlwind' #'9 Storm of vengeance' NEW SPELLS Armor Of Darkness Abjuration Darkness Level: Darkness 4 Components: V, S , D F Casting Time: '''1 action '''Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: '''10 minutes/level '''Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The spell envelops the warded creature in a shroud of shadows. The shroud can, if the caster desires, conceal the wearer’s features. In any case, it grants the recipient a +3 deflection bonus to Armor Class plus an additional +1 for every four caster levels (maximum bonus +8). The subject can see through the armor as if it did not exist and is also afforded darkvision with a range of 60 feet. Finally, the subject gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against any holy, good, or light spells or effects.Undead creatures that are subjects of armor of darkness ''also gain +4 turn resistance. Blacklight Evocation Darkness '''Level: '''Darkness 3, Sor/Wiz 3 '''Components:' V, S , M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: A 20-ft.-radius emanation centered on a creature, object, or point in space Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: Will negates or none (object) Spell Resistance: Yes or no (object) The caster creates an area of total darkness. The darkness is impenetrable to normal vision and darkvision, but the caster can see normally within the blacklit area. Creatures outside the spell’s area, even the caster, cannot see through it. The spell can be cast on a point in space, but the effect is stationary cast on a mobile object. A character can cast the spell on a creature, and the effect then radiates from the creature and moves as it moves. Unattended objects and points in space do not get saving throws or benefit from spell resistance. Blacklight ''counters or dispels any light spell of equal or lower level. The 3rd-level cleric spell ''daylight ''counters or dispels ''blackligh''t. Bolt Of Glory Evocation Good '''Level:' Glory 6 Components: V, S , D F Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./level) Effect: Ray Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes This spell projects a bolt of energy from the Positive Energy Plane against one creature. The caster must succeed at a ranged touch attack to strike the target. A creature struck suffers varying damage, depending on its nature and home plane of existence: Bolts Of Bedevilment Enchantment Mind-Affecting Level: Madness 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: One action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect: Ray Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes This spell grants the caster the ability to make one ray attack per round. The ray dazes one living creature, clouding its mind so that it takes no action for 1d3 rounds. The creature is not stunned (so attackers get no special advantage against it), but it can’t move, cast spells, use mental abilities, and so on. Crown Of Glory Evocation Level: Glory 8 Components: V, S , M, D F Casting Time: 1 full round Range: Personal Area: 120-ft.-radius emanation centered on you Duration: 1 minute/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes The caster is imbued with an aura of celestial authority, inspiring awe in all lesser creatures. The caster gains a +4 enhancement bonus to his or her Charisma score for the duration of the spell. All creatures with fewer than 8 HD or levels cease whatever they are doing and are compelled to pay attention to the caster. Any such creature that wants to take hostile action against the caster must make a successful Will save to do so. Any creature that does not make this saving throw the first time it attempts a hostile action is enthralled ''for the duration of the spell (as the ''enthrall ''spell), as long as it is in the spell’s area, nor will it try to leave the area on its own. Creatures with 8 HD or more may pay attention to the caster, but are not affected by this spell. When the caster speaks, all listeners telepathically understand him or her, even if they do not understand the language. While the spell lasts, the caster can make up to three suggestions to creatures of fewer than 8 HD in range, as if using the ''mass suggestion ''spell (Will save negates); creatures with 8 HD or more aren’t affected by this power. Only creatures within range at the time a ''suggestion ''is given are subject to it. ''Material Component: ''worth at least 200 gp. Genesis Conjuration (Creation) '''Level:' Creation 9 Components: V, S , M, X P Casting Time: 1 week (8 hours/day) Range: 180 ft. Effect: A demiplane on the Ethereal Plane centered on your location Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This spell creates an immobile, finite plane with limited access—a demi-plane. Demiplanes created by this power are very small, minor planes. A character can cast this spell only on the Ethereal Plane. When he or she casts it, a local density fluctuation precipitates the creation of a demiplane. At first, the demiplane grows at a rate of a 1-foot-radius per day to an initial maximum radius of 180 feet as the fledgling plane draws substance from surrounding ethereal vapors and protomatter or astral ectoplasm. The character determines the environment in the demiplane when he or she first casts genesi''s, reflecting most any desire he or she can visualize. The caster determines factors such as atmosphere, water, temperature, and the shape of the general terrain. However, the spell cannot create life, nor can it create construction. If desired, these must be brought in by some other fashion. Once the basic demiplane reaches its maximum size, the character can continue to cast this spell to enlarge the demiplane if he or she is inside the boundaries of the demiplane. In such a case, the radiusof the demiplane increases by 60 feet for each subsequent casting. If the spell is cast again while outside an existing demi-plane, the casting creates a separate bubble that does not touch or overlap any previously created demiplane. ''XP Cost: ''5,000 XP. Hardening Transmutation '''Level:' Sor/Wiz 6, Artifice 7 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: One item of a volume no greater than 10 cu. ft./level (see text) Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (object) This spell increases the hardness of materials. For every two caster levels, increase by 1 the hardness of the material targeted by the spell. This hardness increase improves only the material’s resistance to damage. Nothing else is modified by the improvement. The hardening ''spell does not in any way affect resistance to other forms of transformation. This spell affects up to 10 cubic feet per level of the spellcaster. If cast upon a metal or mineral, the volume is reduced to 1 cubic foot per level. Maddening Scream Enchantment (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting '''Level:' Sor/Wiz 8, Madness 8 Components: V Casting Time: One action Range: Touch Target: Living creature touched Duration: 1d4+1 rounds Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes The subject cannot keep him or herself from behaving as though completely mad. This spell makes it impossible for the victim to do anything other than race about caterwauling. The effect worsens the Armor Class of the creature by 4, makes Reflex saving throws impossible except on a roll of 20, and makes it impossible to use a shield. Rage Enchantment Level: Madness 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: One action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The caster can put a creature into a blood frenzy. In this rage, the creature gains +4 to Strength, +4 to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. (Unlike a barbarian rage, no penalty to AC is suffered, and no fatigue period occurs after the rage is over.) Surelife Abjuration Level: Repose 8 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 round Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 minute/2 levels This spell allows the caster to protect him or herself against some condition that would ordinarily cause certain death. The character can only protect him or herself against a natural occurrence or condition, not against a spell or the action of a creature. The character must specify the condition against which he or she wishes to protect him or herself, and the spell is effective only against that condition. Should the character be subjected to that condition during the duration of the spell, he or she feels no discomfort and takes no damage from the condition. However, the spell does not protect any items carried on the caster’s person. At the end of the spell’s duration, the condition has full normal effects if the character is still subjected to it. Touch Of Madness Enchantment Mind-Affecting Level: Madness 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: One action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes The caster may daze one living creature by making a successful touch attack. If the target creature does not make a successful Will save, its mind is clouded and it takes no action for 1 round per caster level. The dazed subject is not stunned (so attackers get no special advantage against it), but it can’t move, cast spells, use mental abilities, and so on. True Creation Conjuration (Creation) Level: Creation 8 Components: V, S , M, X P Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: 0 ft. Effect: Unattended, nonmagical object of nonliving matter, up to 1 cu. ft./level Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The caster creates a nonmagical, unattended object of any sort of matter. Items created are permanent and cannot be negated by dispelling magics or negating powers. For all intents and purposes, these items are completely real. The volume of the item created cannot exceed 1 cubic foot per caster level. The caster must succeed at an appropriate skill check to make a complex item. Unlike the items brought into being by the lower-level spells minor creation ''and ''major creatio''n, objects created by the casting of ''true creation ''can be used as material components. ''XP Cost: ''The item’s gold piece value in XP, or a minimum of 1 XP, whichever is more. Undeath To Death Necromancy '''Level:' Sor/Wiz 6, Clr 6, Repose 6 Components: V, S , M, D F Casting Time: 1 action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Area: Several undead creatures within a 50-ft.-radius burst Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes ''Undeath to death ''snuffs out the animating forces of undead creatures, killing them instantly. The spell slays 1d4 HD worth of undead creatures per caster level (maximum 20d4). Creatures with the fewest HD are affected first; among creatures with equal HD, those closest to the point of origin of the burst are affected first. ''Material Component: ''worth at least 500 gp.